imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thokk
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Machine Head (formerly) Coalition of Planets | Relatives = unnamed daughter | Universe = Invincible | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 7'6" | Weight = 776 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | AlienRace = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Planet Guardian (formerly) Henchman (formerly) | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Ryan Ottley | First = Invincible #19 | Death = Invincible #120 |HistoryText = Battle Beast is a character in the Image Comics series, Invincible. Origin Battle Beast was once the planetary Guardian of his home planet. However due to the constant fighting, he would grow addicted to it and eventually leave to seek worthy combantants Serving Machine Head Battle Beast served under Machine Head in hopes of testing Earth inhabitant's powers. After Titan and Invincible attempted to stop Machine Head, Battle Beast easily defeated Invincible and the Guardians of the Globe. While the other Guardians fought Machine Head's henchmen, Bulletproof and Black Samson attempted to stop Battle Beast. They were nearly killed in the process. Disappointed with the performance of the duo, Battle Beast leaped through a teleport hole and left Earth Imprisionment After leaving Earth, Battle Beast was imprisoned by a race conquered by the Viltrumites. Allen the Alien started a prison riot to rescue Nolan and ended up freeing Battle Beast. Battle Beast offered his aid to Allen only because it would satisfy his lust for battle. An unknown alien race attacked them and Allen asked Battle Beast to help free Nolan. Battle Beast noted that he does not command him, but broke into the execution room with him. . When an unnamed Viltrumite noted that a Viltrumite execution was sacred, Battle Beast was shocked by the statement. Battle Beast asked him to fight him because he knew of the Viltrumite's might. They battled until Allen punched a hole into the prison, quenching his thrist for battle. Battle Beast continued his battle with opponents, killing the Viltrumite in the process Viltrumite War Battle Beast was discovered by a Coalition search party, frozen by the vacuum of space. However, he was still alive and joined the ranks of the Coalition of Planets, though denying he was assisting. He would occupy a planet for the Coalition with a couple of squadron members Battle Beast would go on to keep helping the Coalition until he is needed for the final Viltrumite battle. Thaedus would give a brief speech and they head off into planet Viltrum. On their way over there they are ambushed by a Viltrumite woman. Battle Beast hits her in the face with his mace and the Viltrumtes arrive for battle. He continues to fight her using her body as a weapon to fight other Viltrumites. He would keep fighting even after Viltrum's destruction although only briefly unconscious. He wakes up and launches into to Thragg, only to be tossed aside A New Mission After recovering from his injuries of the Viltrumite War, Battle Beast goes into an unknown planet. The leader realizes how wrong he is after Battle Beast had slaughtered his regime. He bisects the ruler's head and his personal guards attack him. He easily kills them and Space Racer arrives to the planet with Allen's request to accompany him back to Talescria. Before he leaves, he takes a woman of the alien race with him after she begged him. He arrives to Talescria, leaving the woman in the lobby of the Coalition headquarters. He arrives into Allen's office, irriated by not seeing any battle in it. Allen reassures that his time will not be wasted. Allen tells Battle Beast facts about Viltrumite physiology, citing that they can hold their breath, but need to find a habitable planet afterwards. Battle Beast is intrigued, asks him why Allen's telling him this. Allen then informs Battle Beast of Thragg's exile and sends on him a mission to kill him. Battle Beast sadistically smiles and accepts the mission . Death While having rough sex with his newly found mate, Thresha, he is interrupted by Space Racer who has discovered Thragg's location. Eager to face Thragg, he arrives to the planet. The planet is later revealed to be Thraxa, the planet that was occupied by Omni-Man, shortly after his betrayal. Thragg arrives to Battle Beast's location, asking if the Coalition had sent Battle Beast to eliminate him. Thragg begins to mock Battle Beast for being able to defeat him easily. Battle Beast rebuffs him stating their contest wasn't finished and thus he can't claim victory. Thragg, confident in Battle Beast's ability, goes on to say that he is powerful and Battle Beast could have been a useful ally, but now he must die. Battle Beast states that it is true that he is looking for his equal and his better, he is not without honor and thus Thragg will die. Before they commence, the Ragnars are released by the alien woman. They attack Thragg, disemboweling him. Assured that the Ragnar would not be released until after his death, he becomes angry with her. The freed alien women begins to tell Battle Beast about how much he means to her. Angered by the Thresha's betrayal, he begins to assist Thragg and kill the Ragnar. Thragg declaring him a fool to for assisting him. Battle Beast states that he won't let them interfere with their battle. After, Thraxans show up to assist Thragg, but Thragg tells them to leave. Battle Beast, then goes on to say he won't accept an advantage and cuts his abdomen, disemboweling himself. Calling him crazy, he goes on to declare his duty as the Grand Regent, and mocks Battle Beast for treating this like a game. Battle Beast rebuffs him saying that this is his life. There, they charge into each other and battle with Thragg having the initial advantage until Battle Beast catches him off guard by biting him Thragg launches Battle Beast into the air, with Battle Beast biting him again. They continues their battle with Thragg striking Battle Beast and Battle Beast biting him again on his forearm While Thragg is annoyed, Battle Beast is enjoying his battle . Battle Beast and Thragg have been battling for days with no signs of who is winning . After days of battling, Thragg sucessfully killed Battle Beast. Before Thragg crushes his heart, Battle Beast thanks Thragg for giving his dying wish, an opponent worthy of him fighting. His body would then be incinerated by the Thraxans in celebration. His hide would be removed and turn into a cape as a trophy for Thragg's victory over him Legacy In the Final Issue it is shown that Battle Beast had a daughter who also inherited his addition to fighting. | Powers = * : Battle Beast has strength beyond Human levels. He easily defeated Mark Grayson, and defeated Black Samson and Bulletproof simultaneously, nearly killing them both. His strength extends to his legs, as he is able to leap large distances in one bound. He was shown to be able to kill a Viltrumite and able to hold his own against several Viltrumites. He would also hold his own against Thragg until he was finally killed by him. * * * : Battle Beast's fangs are capable of piercing Human skin and Superhuman skin. He was able to easily inflict damage to Thragg by biting him, a feat Dinosaurus was unable to do. * : Battle Beast is able to move at speeds otherwise impossible to achieve by the average human. * : Battle Beast has tissue that is much denser than the average human, thus attributing to his superhuman weight. * : Battle Beast has stamina beyond Human levels. Battle Beast generates fatigue toxins at a lower rate than a human would. Battle Beast has fought for days without showing any signs of fatigue. | Abilities = * : Battle Beast demonstrates some degree with combat skills with his fists. * : Battle Beast is skilled in the use of swords, axes, and maces. }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Invincible Characters